


Captive

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [92]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a story with Emma kidnapped and tortured and Killian see that and he broken and angry but eventually they had to get out ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

How did everything go so wrong? It wasn’t supposed to be like this. They weren’t supposed to have gotten captured.

It had all started off when Emma had gotten word that the Snow Queen was attacking people at the edge of town.  More and more bodies were showing up frozen, and they knew they had to do something before any more showed up.

So the two of them had headed out there to check it out. He had been a bit upset about it, seeing how they were in the middle of their first official date when the call came in. But it was Storybrooke and he had known better that to expect a night without excitement; he was dating the Saviour after all.

But it had turned into a trap. The Snow Queen had been the one who lured them there and now they were in her captive. She had found a way to immobilize Emma’s magic, just as she had Elsa the other day. Killian had tried to fight her, but she had frozen him to the spot. The two of them were trapped and they knew it.

“Please stop!” he heard Emma cry as the witch used a spell to make her feel pain. He could barely see anymore, his eyes starting to lose focus from the cold. But he could still make out her form as she shrieked out in pain.

“Why are you doing this,” Killian yelled out, “Leave her alone! Take me instead.”

The witch laughed, “You? What makes you think that you are important to me? It’s her I want. She’s the one with the power to trap me; she’s the one with the power to destroy me. Why do you think I have to kill her? You are just collateral damage.”

She switched her attentions back to Emma, making a knife out of ice. She used it to run it up and down Emma’s cheek. She sliced Emma’s neck slightly, and he heard her whimper in pain.

Killian was furious. How dare this woman interrupt their date and bring harm to Emma? He had already lost so many people in the past that he would be damned if he let anything happen to Emma.

He had lost Liam so long ago; his brother who had been there for him when no one else had. His mother had died during childbirth and his father had long since abandoned him. He was doomed to a life of the streets with no hope of a future that would be respectable. He would have been lucky to live past the age of fifteen at the rate he was going. But Liam had showed up and saved him. He had put him through the naval academy, given him a place on his crew and allowed him to amount to something. But more than that, he had given Killian a home and a family. And when Killian had lost him, he thought he would never have anything like that again.

And when he met Milah, she showed him that he could be loved as well. She showed him that he was more than a lost boy and brought out his compassionate side. She had given him warmth and comfort, and even made him feel as if he was never alone. When he travelled across the seas with her, he felt a happiness he had not once known. So when he lost her, he thought he could never love anyone that way again.

But then he met her and she had given him everything that he once had lost. Emma gave him a sense of belonging. She changed him and made him a better man. For her he would fight battles to help her succeed. He travelled to realms and across time for her happiness and for a chance to be with her. She gave him a family and he gave her his heart. It wasn’t easy loving her, but he cared for her more than he could ever imagine. He hadn’t thought that he would ever feel this way again.

So if this Snow Witch thought she could make him lose another person he loved, she had another thing coming her way.

“Hey,” Killian said, turning the attention back to him. The more time she spent on him, the less time it would be focused on her, and the less time she would spend getting hurt. “You care about Elsa and Anna right? How would it make you feel if they knew that you weren’t such a stellar person? They would hate you.”

“Anna is a normal. They all hate me anyways. They fear people like me; people with _gifts_ , people with _power_. They become jealous that they weren’t given a talent such as this and they turn that into hatred. They use it as fuel to persecute us kill us,” the witch said narrowing her eyes at him. “So no, I don’t care what Anna thinks about me.”

“But you do care about what Elsa thinks, don’t you?” Killian tried. “She and you are similar. So how would you be able to handle knowing that she didn’t want anything to do with you ever again?”

“Shut up!” the witch said as she sent a blast towards Killian. He winced in pain as a shard of ice sliced his thigh.

“Killian!” Emma screamed weakly. He saw her close her eyes and use her hands to melt the ice trapping her legs. Seeing him hurt must have triggered her magic to override the witch’s.

He knew he had to keep her distracted so Emma could free herself, so he kept talking, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she wants nothing to do with you afterwards. Elsa loves Anna, and you already tried hurting her. And Emma has become close to her lately, so if you hurt her then you truly lose Elsa.”

“I said shut up!” Elsa screamed, about to slice him again.

“Not so fast!” Emma said as she stood up. She used her magic to blast the Snow Queen back and trap her hands so she couldn’t cast any spells. Quickly she grabbed some of the remains of the urn which the Snow Queen had kept off to the side and threw it at her. They watched as she was returned to what once was the urn, and the dust scattered in the wind.

Emma ran to him and used her magic to free him. She threw her arms around him tightly and he wrapped his around her waist.

“You’re okay,” she said softly as she looked into his eyes.

He looked at her stunned, “Me? You’re the one who was being brutally tortured. You’re the one who was nearly killed! Tell me you’re fine, love.”

She waved her hand over the two of them, causing all their injuries to vanish, “We’re both fine, see? Now, let’s go home.”

He kissed her lips softly, “On our next date, if something happens, tell me you’ll let your father handle it.”

She smiled as she laced her fingers through his, “I promise.”


End file.
